


Little Star Of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, and happiness, little louis, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "“Dadddddddyyyyy!” Louis sung happily, skipping over to him and pouncing on his legs, hugging his hips as he grinned up at him adoringly. Harry smiled, thanking the heavens for bringing the boy to him when he did, that he could have helped him at least."





	Little Star Of Mine

A tall broad-shouldered man pushed through the glass doors of a fancy bakery, curly hair slicked back neatly and dark grey suit tailored to his fitted form. He flicked a brief glance at his watch, sipping at his to go cup of coffee- contents still steaming hot- giving a two finger salute to the cheery owner of the bakery as he made his way down the street.

He took a couple of bites of the warm croissant, flakes of the pastry drifting down around him as he hummed at the buttery flavor- it was _perfect,_ yet just a tad too rich for his current mood. He sighed, peering down at the pastry mournfully before turning to dump it in the nearest rubbish bin.

“E-Excuse me, sir?” A small, timid voice sounded from behind him, halting him mid-action. He turned, one brow quirked curiously.

“Hi sweetheart, are you alright?” The boy fidgeted nervously, gnawing on his bottom lip as he gripped at the hem of his torn shirt.

“If- If you don’t- Could I, maybe- Please, may I have that, maybe? If you don’t want it, that is.” He stuttered out, cheeks turning a light shade of pink as his eyes flickered anxiously to the bag in his hand and back. Harry shook his head softly, eyes softening as he crouched before the small male, heart aching at the way his baby blue orbs widened in fear and he stumbled backwards with a panicked squeak.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. But I don’t think you should have this one.” He murmured softly, careful not to frighten the poor boy into running away, hurriedly continuing at the defeated look on his face at his words, as if resigned to the fact that he would have to go another day starving.

“Hey no, that’s not what I meant- I just… Would it be alright if I took you for a meal? A nice freshly made, hot, full meal.” The boy’s eyes grew even larger, lighting up with an obvious excitement for a brief moment before he quickly tamped it down, rejecting the offer politely.

“I don’t want to be a bother, sir. I don’t mind just having that, please.”

“It wouldn’t be a bother at all, sweetheart. I want to, please.” Harry coaxed gently, not wanting to pressurize the poor boy into accepting but yet so desperately wanting to do this little thing for him at least.

“What- what do you want from me? I don’t have any money.” The boy questioned quietly, voice wavering with uncertainty, torn about going with the nice man- he’s not had someone so kind and gentle to him in a long time- the years of living on the streets instilling in him a fear and suspicion of people. He didn’t think the man would hurt him though; his eyes were soft and caring, and Louis didn’t have warning bells going off in his head the way they did sometimes when he met with some less than savory people.

“Oh sweetheart, you don’t have to pay. I just want to take care of you, is that okay?” Louis nodded hesitantly, reaching up to hold on to the taller male’s hand as he led the way down the street, returning his smile with a small grin of his own when the man looks down at him, surprise melting into fondness.

~

“ _Cut!_ Alright, that’s a wrap for today, great work, guys! _”_  Harry sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, grimacing as his fingers were caught in the stiff and sticky gel and hairspray combo.

He hated- well, hated was a strong word, but- scenes as these, ones that struck just a little _too_ close to home, filling him with images of a time _before_ , when his poor baby would have been stuck in the same situation, starving on the streets with barely anything to keep him warm or shield him from the harsh biting wind, nothing but the ugly words and disapproving glances of passer-bys to keep him company.

He wouldn’t have had anywhere _safe_ , no place to return to- no place to call _home_.

It didn’t matter the number of times they’d gone through the scene, retakes after retakes as they shot the scene through different angles, different lighting- he still felt the same bone-crushing, soul-sucking sadness each and every time.

And it _hurt._

“Dadddddddyyyyy!” Louis sang happily, skipping over to him and pouncing on his legs, hugging his hips as he grinned up at him adoringly. Harry smiled, thanking the heavens for bringing the boy to him when he did, that he could have helped him at least.

“Babyyyyyyy,” Harry whined back, laughing unabashedly as his baby pouted at his teasing, sweeping the boy up into his arms and peppering little kisses all over his face, finishing with blowing a raspberry into the side of his neck. Louis squealed, giggles bursting from him as he squirmed away from the ticklish feeling, Harry unrelenting till the smaller male was all but shrieking with laughter.

“Come on, let’s go home, you silly boy.” Louis perked up at that, lifting his head from Harry’s shoulder where he’d buried his face as his giggled petered off.

“Did I do good today, Daddy?”

“You did _very_ good, baby. My little star!” Louis preened at the compliment, blushing lightly with a happy grin as he rested his head back on his daddy’s shoulder.

“How about me, baby? Did I do good today?”

“You did good, Daddy!” Louis chirped, Harry chuckling fondly as the younger male reached up to smack a kiss on his cheek, patting it gently after.

“Thank you, darling.”

~

“Dadddyyyyyy! Let’s go, please!”

“Alright, alright, baby. Patience please, Daddy’s coming, I just need a second.” Harry answered, chuckling with a fond eye roll when he hears Louis huffing exaggeratedly in impatience from his perch at the door as Harry made his rounds to collect his phone and wallet.

“Got your pumpkin, boo?” Louis nodded wildly, bouncing on his toes excitedly as he waved his little pumpkin container at his daddy.

 _It was rather fitting,_ he mused, _that Louis was Peter Pan, the boy that never grew up._

Harry grinned to himself as the boy shot out the moment the door opened, clearly eager to make his way down the street but yet still pausing at the bottom of the steps to wait for him.

“Thank you for waiting, darling.” Harry praised lightly, taking Louis’ hand as the younger male reached up for him- enthusiastic as he was, he still had certain doubts about being without his daddy. They strolled down the street, skipping the first couple of houses as they had signs announcing the lack of treats, and drawing up before a pumpkin- each carved with varying expressions- lined house.

“Go on, baby. You still remember the words?” Harry patted his boy’s bum encouragingly as Louis nodded, glancing back once more uncertainly before thumping on the door and calling out a shy ‘ _Trick-Or-Treat’._

He giggled at the absolute delight that lit the boy’s face as he received a handful of chocolate bars, lips splitting into an enormous grin as he thanked the old lady profusely, darting down the stairs to show Harry his prize.

“Daddy, daddy, _look!”_

“Well done!” Harry cheered, exchanging a grateful look with the lady as she stood at her doorstep still, watching the cute scene with soft eyes.

He only knew the feeling too well.

~

“This is the last house, baby. It’s getting dark, we should head home soon.” Louis pouted, nodding in understanding. Harry smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to wind ruffled hair as he led them around the corner, a familiar house popping into view. He whistled, impressed at the sight of scarecrows and pumpkins decorating the short walkway, bats and cobwebs dangling from the doorway, finished with wild flashing lights and spooky sound effects.

“ _Wow._ It’s so pretty, Daddy. _”_ Louis gaped, eyes dancing across the various decorations, small hand clutching even more tightly at his daddy’s. He gulped nervously, looking down the darkened hallway to the door and back at Harry.

“Daddy?” Harry hummed, turning to face the lithe male. Louis shuffled anxiously, silent for a brief moment before hesitantly voicing his thoughts.

“Will you… Will you come with me, Daddy? It’s scary.” The younger male questioned quietly, moving to hide himself behind long legs with a frightened squeak as loud cackling suddenly thundered around them.

“Of course I will, sweetheart. There’s nothing to be afraid of though, it’s just decorations- you know how Niall likes them.”

Harry knocked on the door, looking down at Louis with a reassuring smile as the boy fidgeted nervously besides him, gripping tightly onto his hand. The door swung open with a loud creak, a cloaked figure emerging from the darkened entrance.

“Who goes there?” The figure boomed, Louis ducking behind his daddy with a tiny squeak as Harry chuckled sympathetically, squatting to urge the boy out from his hiding place and pushing him forward with an encouraging smile.

_Daddy said that this was Ni’s house, and it certainly looked like it, all decorations aside… But if so, where was Ni?_

_Did the scary man eat him?_

“It’s okay, baby, go on.”

“Um… Tr-Trick or Treat?” He questioned tentatively, staring at the scary figure with apprehensive eyes. The figure hummed contemplatively.

“A TRICK FOR YOU, AND A TREAT FOR ME!” He bellowed with an evil laugh, yanking Harry inside and letting the door slide shut, the latter falling through the door with a startled yelp. Louis stared, wide eyed and flabbergasted at the horrible turn of events, before promptly bursting into tears- The scary man was going to _eat_ Daddy, the way he’d eaten Ni!

He had to save Daddy!

“No!” Louis cried, running up and pounding heavily at the door.

“Give me Daddy back, you can’t eat him!” He sobbed, pawing at the door with a sad whimper. It flew open, Harry rushing out to scoop his boy up into a comforting hug as Niall stood behind him with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Hey, hey, shh. It’s alright, boo, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s fine, Ni was just joking with you.” Harry murmured gently, smoothing wisps of hair away from his face as Louis blubbered incomprehensively, burying his face into his neck and hanging on tightly.

“Daddy.”

“Sorry Lou, didn’t mean to scare you.” Niall said apologetically, Louis finally looking up at the sound of his voice, reaching over to him for a hug.

“It’s okay, Ni. I’m glad you weren’t eaten by the scary man.” He sniffled, the other males laughing amusedly at his words.

“Thank you for your concern, Lou. Now come on, let’s get your little pumpkin all filled up, shall we?” Niall cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before welcoming them both into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I had two separate pieces going and both felt too short to post on their own, so I decided to post them together, so if anyone's wondering how the two parts are related... well they aren't ;D Just fluff in these two, no angst like the others, just pure fluff <3
> 
> Please kudos, comment, suggest, prompt, whatever please you <3


End file.
